


Dentelle Douce

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Ring, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Heels, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, Stockings, butt plug, chubby shuu, confident chubby Shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama has a nice surprise for Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentelle Douce

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure?”

“Shuu, it’s been almost an hour you’re in there; please just come out!” Kaneki called out, hoping to convince his boyfriend to finally step out of the closet. It had been forty minutes since he sat down on the edge of the bed to wait for the surprise Tsukiyama had for him.

“Alright, but keep your eyes closed! And don’t open them until I tell you to, per favore!”

Kaneki sighed quietly, keeping his eyes shut as he rested his hands on his lap, licking his lips in slight anticipation. He heard the closet door opening slowly and his breath hitched for a moment when soft sounds of uneven steps against the floor resounded through the room.

It didn’t take long for him to feel his boyfriend’s presence just in front of him, his hands clenching and squeezing the fabric of his pants as he held back from opening his eyes.

“Alright amore, you can open your eyes now.”

The first thing Kaneki saw as soon as he opened his eyes was Tsukiyama’s legs. His thighs were just before his face and while it wasn’t something he would ever complain about, but it was definitely unusual. Tsukiyama wasn’t _that_ tall.

“Oh,” He breathed out when he glanced down, noticing the white high heels Tsukiyama had on his feet. “Oh my god.”

Quickly swiping his tongue over his now dry lips, Kaneki slowly ran his eyes up his boyfriend’s supple legs, his throat tightening at the sight of them covered in pink, lacey thigh high socks embellished with bows. And as if wasn’t enough, he could see a nice garter belt in the same shade of pink attached to them disappearing under the long black and white striped shirt Tsukiyama was wearing.

“Do you like it?” Tsukiyama said, a small grin growing on his lips showing that he already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Kaneki replied without a second thought, his voice already getting hoarse as he felt his body heat up. “You look amazing… you… you’re so beautiful Shuu…”

A soft giggle escaped Tsukiyama as a blush spread over his cheeks and he stepped forward to stand between Kaneki’s legs, resting his hands on his shoulders, shivering when he felt his boyfriend do the same to his thighs.

Kaneki watched himself trace the lace covered skin, his mouth watering at the flesh spilling from the top of the socks, wishing he could just nibble on those soft thighs already. Slowly, he trailed his fingers higher, brushing the narrow strands of fabric of the garter belt calmly before holding onto his boyfriend’s hips.

Tsukiyama sighed softly, the light blush dusting his cheek getting darker as his boyfriend took the time to admire him, biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from whining. They just barely touched and he was already feeling his cock getting hard.

Glancing up in the other’s eyes, Kaneki moved his hands to his boyfriend’s ass, just lightly squeezing the soft buns before blinking briefly in surprise.

“Aren’t you… aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

“Of course I am mon amour.” Tsukiyama let out a breathless little laugh, a shy smile curving his lips as he played with the short hair on the back of the other’s neck.

“But… is it one of those backless panties again?” Kaneki asked curiously, licking his lips and frowning a bit when he saw his boyfriend shake his head.

“I already wore one last week; I’m more creative than that Ken.”

Bringing his hands back to the man’s hips, Kaneki paid attention to the very thin waistband, following its trail with his fingertips, his eyes slowly widening as he got closer to Tsukiyama’s ass again, very lightly touching the fabric between his asscheeks.

“Shuu… are you… are you wearing a thong?”

The giggle and the nice blush Kaneki received were enough of an answer and he kneaded the man’s hips just lightly, swallowing dryly as his face heated up; whenever Tsukiyama said he had something planned for them, it was always amazing, but Kaneki could never imagine it would be this great.

Kaneki took one of the man’s hands and sat him on his lap, resting his hands on Tsukiyama’s waist before touching the edge of the shirt the other was wearing. “This is my shirt isn’t it?”

“Oui.”

“It looks really nice on you…” He commented quietly, feeling his pulse quicken as he moved his face closer to brush their noses together before pressing his lips against Tsukiyama’s.

Fluttering his eyes shut, Tsukiyama raised his arms above his head so his shirt could be removed and put away. Kaneki moved his lips to mouth the side of the other’s neck, the weight of Tsukiyama on his lap making his cock twitch inside his underwear while he squeezed the man’s soft thighs, earning himself some high pitched whines.

“You should take yours off too, amore… it’s only fair…” Tsukiyama ran his hands down his boyfriend’s chest, his face heating up at the feel of the hard muscles just beneath Kaneki’s shirt, his dick hardening against the soft lace of his thong. Slowly, he unbuttoned the cloth and let it fall to the floor.

With a small smile, Kaneki pulled Tsukiyama closer and wrapped his legs around him before standing up, relishing in the small high pitched moan the man let out, enjoying the way he was being clung to.

Pressing one more kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, Kaneki gently tossed Tsukiyama onto the bed and crawled over him, kneeling between the soft legs spread before him.

“What do you want to do?” He asked quietly, kissing the man’s cheek and jaw and nuzzling his throat, lightly squeezing his waist and brushing his thumbs over the slight rolls there.

“Well,” Tsukiyama could feel some heat spread over his face and he distracted himself with brushing his fingers over the other’s biceps. “I bought some other things too… ”

He reached out for the nightstand and opened the drawer, moving his hand around until he grabbed his pouch, taking out a purple silicone cock ring and a pink butt plug made out of glass with a heart shaped base. “Maybe we can use them?”

“Oh… these are… very nice,” Kaneki blinked, taking both in his hands and swallowing; they were very cute, definitely what he would expect from Shuu.

“Then you would like to use them?” Not being able to wait for longer, Tsukiyama took out the lube they usually used from his pouch and put it on the bed before loosely wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and slowly placing small kisses around the strong neck.

“Yes. Maybe,” Kaneki licked his lips, kneading the other’s plump hip after he let go of the toys. “Maybe you can put on the cock ring after I come inside you and… and then I could eat you out?”

“That sounds lovely, amour.” Tsukiyama parted his lips a bit to let out a breathy moan, lifting his hips a bit to brush his lace clad erection against the other’s as his eyes fluttered shut.

Nodding quickly, Kaneki kissed the man, moaning when he felt soft legs wrapped around his waist, his knees digging into the mattress as he ran his hands up the other’s pudgy sides, smiling when Tsukiyama giggled into the kiss.

Kaneki took his time in mouthing the male’s bottom lip before pressing his tongue against Tsukiyama’s and sliding both muscles together, enjoying the way the man lightly trembled beneath him.

After pulling back, Kaneki leaned his head down, calmly pressing kisses across Shuu’s neck and collarbone, tenderly squeezing the soft flesh spilling from the panties waistband and moving his mouth to take a pert nipple between his lips, lightly pinching and pulling at the other one.

“Ah… Ken oh…” Tsukiyama moaned softly, wriggling a bit on the mattress as his erection slowly became more and more uncomfortable, the feeling of Kaneki playing with the buds making him arch his back off of the bed.

Pressing one last kiss to the other’s nipple, Kaneki grinned a bit at the blush covering the man’s face, loving how Tsukiyama was already disheveled, with his hair all over the pillow and his bangs sticking to his forehead.

“You look really cute.” Kaneki commented, kissing and gently nibbling down the small rolls on Tsukiyama’s stomach, mindlessly playing with the edges of the panties and playfully slipping his fingers in just a bit.

“Nnng… please just… please Ken hurry up…”

Kaneki grinned lightly, pressing a kiss to the man’s navel and dipping his tongue there briefly, then brushing his lips until he met the bulge that was hidden by the thin lace of the thong, the flushed tip of Shuu’s cock peeking out just a little, making his mouth water.

Leaning down, he swiped his tongue over the small drop of pre cum that was gathered on the other’s slit, relishing in the high pitched whine that left his boyfriend’s throat, long fingers already tugging at his white locks.

“You’re really eager today,” He said quietly, laughing a bit as he leaned back on his knees, gently taking the man’s feet, one at the time, removing his white heels and putting them away. “Do you want me to take off your socks too?”

“Non… hm, they look nice, don’t they?”

“Yes,” Kaneki swallowed dryly, running his hands up the other’s legs, caressing his calves and his soft thighs, gently squeezing the pudgy flesh. “They look very nice.”

“Then I’ll keep them,” Tsukiyama smiled at the touches he was receiving, spreading his legs further, reaching out to tug on his boyfriend’s pants. “Now, I think you would look very nice too out of these, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Grinning a bit, Kaneki took off the rest of his clothes, a small laugh leaving his throat when he heard the small whine Shuu let out. He placed a hand on the other’s cock, brushing the whole length over the thin panties, a little more of the flushed tip peeking out from the top.

“Is this okay?” Kaneki asked softly while he rubbed the slight dip of the man’s waist, glancing up at Shuu’s reddened face.

Tsukiyama nodded hastily and Kaneki smiled, licking his lips as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s clothed cock, his smile growing when he felt the organ thump under his lips.

Lowering his head, he nibbled gently on the inside of Shuu’s soft thigh, leaving a small pinkish mark, spreading the pale legs even more so he could settle between them, kissing his way up to the man’s crotch.

Kaneki slid his index finger under the thin band of lace, pushing it just a bit to the side, leaning in and teasingly dipping his tongue in Tsukiyama’s now exposed entrance just briefly before grabbing the lube.

“Nng Ken… are you planning on teasing me all day?” Shuu complained with a loud whine, this thighs trembling in anticipation as he reached out to gently thread his fingers in his boyfriend’s white locks, twisting them just lightly while biting his bottom lip.

“Just a little more,” Kaneki breathed out with a small laugh, torn between being amused and aroused with the way the other was so desperate. He poured some lube on his hand, smearing it over his fingers before glancing up at the man, kneeling between the spread legs. “Are you alright? Can I put them in?”

“Yes please,” Tsukiyama nodded, moaning loudly when his boyfriend began making slight pressure against the hole, sighing in satisfaction as he felt the first finger being pushed in. “O-oh… Ken… more…”

Kaneki swallowed dryly as his finger was engulfed by the hot tightness of Shuu’s insides, anxious to feel that heat around his cock. He pushed in carefully to the knuckle, twisting and dragging in and out calmly, stretching and relaxing the muscles before adding another finger.

“You’re so soft,” He commented quietly with a flick of his tongue over his lips, his erection thumping as his face warmed up at his own excitement. Shuu just looked very nice with his fingers stretching him, his face so red and his hair completely messed up. “You look so pretty.”

“Ah mon dieu,” Tsukiyama arched his back off the bed, tugging on Kaneki’s hair when he felt those lovely fingers brush against his prostate, having to hold back the urge to cry out. It was always amazing to be stretched; Kaneki was incredibly gentle and careful with him, lightly making pressure on all the right spots to make him as relaxed as possible. “Ken… hu-hurry please…”

Kaneki nodded, slowly removing his fingers from the other with a quiet pop, making the blush on the man’s face get even redder. He reached out again for lube, squeezing some onto his hand and spreading it around his throbbing dick.

“I’m going to put it in alright?”

“Oui,” Shuu let out a breathy sigh when the bulbous head pressed against his stretched hole, a long, loud moan leaving him as Kaneki’s cock slowly pushed in, his arms shakily wrapping around the other’s shoulders as his head fell back against the pillows. “Nnh… Ken…”

“Shit,” Kaneki has to take a deep breath and gently squeeze the man’s thighs that were firmly wrapped around his waist; Tsukiyama was just so hot and he took him in so nicely, his ass clenching and relaxing slowly around his cock almost made him feel lightheaded. “Shuu… Shuu you’re so tight…”

Tsukiyama tipped his head back, tender kisses being placed on his throat and jaw as soon as he did, soft whines escaping his lips when Kaneki’s cock was completely inside of him, stretching him nicely just how he liked. “Thi-thick…”

“A-are you okay? Can I continue?”

“Yes...” Shuu crossed his ankles behind the other’s back, his heels lightly pressing against the man’s lower back, his breath coming out in short pants.

Kaneki pulled back just a bit, then snapping his hips to push his dick back into the inviting heat, his eyes going back and forth from the male’s face to his ass, a shaky breath leaving his lips at both the sight of the soft ass jiggling lightly whenever he pressed in and the stretched hole around him. “Your ass looks so full, it’s so pretty… you’re so pretty Shuu…”

As much as Tsukiyama loved getting the little compliments Kaneki gave him, he knew his boyfriend hardly paid attention to what he said during these times and it got a bit too embarrassing even for him. He glanced up at the ceiling, trying not to hide his burning face in his hands.

But with how Kaneki was staring, it was really making the heat inside his belly grow and he bit his bottom lip, wriggling his hips when the man squeezed his asscheek a bit. “Mmh, Ken… I-I…”

“Yeah?” Kaneki mumbled, his voice already hoarse from excitement as he started moving his hips slower so Tsukiyama would be able to speak.

“Would you like to… nng,” Shuu tightened his hold around the other’s shoulders and let out a low cry, feeling the fat tip drag leisurely across his insides until it was pressed up against his prostate, his toes curling in delight. “Spank me?”

Kaneki went completely still, panting lightly under his breath as he stared down at the man with slightly surprised eyes, his throat going dry at the request; honestly, he was already so close and if Shuu kept being so irresistible he wouldn’t know if he’d able to last much longer. “I-I… yes. I mean, we’ve talked about it and… if you want to…”

“Oui,” Tsukiyama shakily ran his hands down the man’s ripped back, squeezing here and there appreciatively, licking his lips as he wriggled his hips closer to the other’s lovely hands again. “I want to…”

They had talked about it some weeks ago; Tsukiyama really liked Kaneki’s hands, they were large and heavy, and his fingers were beautifully long and touched him just right, so it was somehow expected for him to bring up the topic. But it was a bit of a surprise when Kaneki agreed almost immediately. The thought of Shuu’s ass getting red and jiggling under his hand was just too appealing.

“Do you remember the safeword?” Kaneki asks, slowly beginning to move his hips again, grinning a little as he stood on his knees and brought the other’s legs over his shoulders, kissing his ankle and squeezing his thigh.

“Y-yes,” Shuu nodded, his cock dripping in excitement as he stared up at the male, one of his hands placed  against his boyfriend’s defined abdomen while the other gripped the sheets tightly underneath him, feeling the hard dick slide deliciously deep inside of him. “Mo-moon… Ken s’il te plaît… start, nnngg!”

Rising himself a bit more on his knees, Kaneki lifted the man’s hips a little higher and kneaded his asscheeks gently, still thrusting into the other, giving each one light pats before bringing his hand down in a smack, earning himself a loud yelp. “Did it hurt too much?”

“No-non... please go on…” Tsukiyama gripped the sheets tighter, his toes curling in the air as the light stinging of the slap mingled with the wonderful pressure being made on his prostate and he didn’t know if he’d be able to handle all of it for as long as he wanted to.

Each time a nice slap was delivered to each one of the soft asscheeks, Shuu would cry out and his legs would tremble around the other’s head, his torso was shining with a thin layer of sweat, his hair completely sprawled around the pillow and he looked absolutely gorgeous to Kaneki.

And after the sixth smack, Tsukiyama could feel his whole body shivering and his erection was already darkening from holding back his release. It was too much, not only he was being fucked like never before, Kaneki’s slaps were very satisfying and the gentle kneads he got after each one drove him mad. “Ke-Ken… I-I can’t-”

“Shuu,” Kaneki breathed out, feeling the other clench even tighter around his dick and knowing his boyfriend was close to finishing, he reached out for the cock ring and put it on him, a loud whine of complaint that left Shuu’s throat making him grin a bit. “I’m sorry but… you can’t cum now…”

“S’il te plaît Ken I-”

“I-I want to make you cum when, ah… I’m eating you out…” He groaned hoarsely, also being very close to his orgasm, feeling his sac tightening as he pushed in and out of the other.

The words made Tsukiyama whine even louder and clench around the thick cock inside of him, his own dick so hard it was almost painful to have to hold back from cumming, the lace of the panties rubbing against it making it even worse, and his hole was also so sensitive after the spanking, it wasn’t helping at all.

Kaneki held onto the man’s knee and his hip, sweat rolling down his face as a shiver went down his spine, his brows furrowed tightly in pleasure. “Oh god… Shuu… rrgh…” Suddenly, after a few more thrusts, he was hunching over his boyfriend and gasping out his name as he shuddered, emptying himself inside the man with his eyes shut tightly.

“A-ah… it’s so hot…” Tsukiyama whimpered, small tears gathering on the corner of his eyes from not being able to cum already. “I’m so full Ken… please…”

Slowly lowering the other’s legs back on the bed, Kaneki leaned in and nuzzled the curve of the man’s neck, placing light kisses around his collarbone. “Doing okay?”

Nodding, Tsukiyama held onto the male’s toned arms, his whole body tensed up and his eyes shut tightly as he tried to keep calm, little whines still leaving his throat.

“Do you think you can… hold _it_ in for a moment?” Ken kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, smiling as he brushed his lips down the side of his face, giving a playful nip to a plump earlobe.

After receiving another positive answer, Kaneki slowly pulled out of the man with a silent hiss, watching as Shuu puckered his hole with a low, shaky breath. The view is too nice.

He reached out for the cute butt plug, forgotten on the bed, and helped Tsukiyama lift his hips just a bit, slipping it in with a low _squelch_. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as Kaneki’s lovely thick cock, but it was better than nothing.

“Mon dieu…”

Kaneki leaned down, pushing Shuu’s thong just a bit more to the side, brushing his lips around the overly flushed tip of the man’s cock before taking it into his mouth, sucking just lightly as he briefly pressed his tongue against the dripping slit, making him cry out and writhe on the mattress.

“Ke-Ken oh god! Please, please!” Tsukiyama threaded his fingers on his boyfriend’s hair, tugging on the white locks as his head fell back on the pillow.

Licking his lips as he pulled away from the other’s dick, Kaneki sat up, gently rubbing Shuu’s soft hips, tracing a couple of stretch marks with his fingertips, staring up at his red face with a small blush of his own and squeezing his flesh just lightly. “Do you… do you want to sit on my face? Do you think you can hold yourself up?”

“Oui,” He replied almost immediately, his erection thumping in excitement at the idea even though his legs were still shaking a bit. “I’d love to.”

Kaneki swallowed, moving to lay down and help Shuu move over to straddle his chest, playfully tugging him closer by his deliciously pudgy hips so his ass was just on top of his mouth, reaching up to hold the heart shaped base of the butt plug. “I’m going to pull it out alright?”

“Yes,” Tsukiyama could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage and he rolled his hips a bit, trying to make his boyfriend hurry up as he held onto the headboard.

Grabbing the base of the butt plug, Kaneki slowly pulled it out of the other and put it away, holding the cheeks apart before allowing his jaw to fall open and bury his face between Shuu’s soft asscheeks, burying his tongue into his hole and licking off his cum from earlier.

“Oh! Ken ah… yes like that nnn…” He whined softly, his throat getting slightly raw from all of his moaning, his thighs shaking even more as he held himself up.

Kaneki held onto the man’s heated asscheeks, gently squeezing and holding them apart, glancing at the way Shuu’s thighs jiggled lovingly with how he was trembling. He flattened his tongue and lapped at the hole, swallowing down his own release, before delicately dipping his tongue in.

“I-I… I need to… cum… please Ken,” Tsukiyama threw his head back, his fingers digging in the headboard as he whimpered, his back arching beautifully. His dick was already painful and he didn’t even need to take a look to know it was already dark from being denied for so long. “Nnn…”

“It’s alright,” Kaneki mumbled as he pulled away, licking his lips as he kissed the inside of the man’s thighs, sucking lightly on a patch of skin as he caressed his hips. He brought one of his hands to the other’s erection, teasing the tip then holding onto the cock ring and pulling it off before grabbing his boyfriend’s cock and stroking it at a fast pace, using the dripping pre cum as lubricant. “Go ahead Shuu.”

It didn’t even take a minute for Tsukiyama to hunch over and cum without warning onto Kaneki’s hand, moaning his name loudly and throwing his head back, his body almost convulsing from the sheer force of his orgasm.

Slowly, Kaneki helped his boyfriend onto the mattress, kissing his forehead and using his clean hand to swipe his sweaty bangs off of his face. “Are you alright? Was it too much?”

“Ken… hm, it was perfect… I’m just tired…” Tsukiyama mumbled, sounding close to exhausted, his eyes already dropping shut as he nuzzled his cheek against the pillow.

“Okay, I’m going to get a bath ready for us and then we can take a nap, is that okay?”

“Oui.”

-

After Kaneki changed the sheets and they got cleaned up, they laid down again and Kaneki insisted on rubbing some lotion on Tsukiyama, to make sure he wouldn’t feel sore later.

“Hm, you really don’t have to mon cher…”

“I do, your ass looks really red, I was too rough with you,” Kaneki said, his voice dripping with concern as he rubbed the aloe vera gel on his ass, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m really sorry.”

“Ken, please it was perfect… T’inquiète pas, don’t worry,” Shuu smiled lazily, enjoying the cool sensation on his slightly burning skin. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Well, it really was fun,” Kaneki blushed a bit, smiling as the events replayed in his mind but suddenly a small frown settled on his brows, recalling how his boyfriend wouldn’t step out of the closet until he was sure he had his eyes closed.

Shuu had always been a bit on the chubby side, but he never seemed to mind, actually, he seemed to be quite satisfied whenever he was grabbed by his fleshy hips. However, now that Kaneki was thinking about it, he feared he might have been misinterpreting things and the last thing he wanted was to make Tsukiyama uncomfortable.

“Hey Shuu,” He whispered lovingly, kissing his shoulder and the top of his head, leaning in to nuzzle the back of his neck. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course amore, what is it?”

“Earlier, why did you ask me to close my eyes? Were you afraid of something?”

“Oh,” Shuu blushed, widening his eyes just a bit before a small giggle fell from his lips and he moved his head to be able to look at Kaneki’s face. “I didn’t know how to walk well in those heels. I feared that I might have fallen; but with your eyes closed, at least you wouldn’t see it.”

Kaneki blinked once, twice in surprise before he let out a laugh, kissing the other right on the lips and hugging his waist, lying down beside him. “You’re so silly, Shuu.”

Tsukiyama giggled once again, his face turning a pretty shade of pink as he pressed his head to the crook of the man’s neck, tangling their legs together and nuzzling his throat, a smile set on his lips. “You love it.”

The way Shuu was smiling and blushing so cutely made Kaneki’s heart speed up, hammering in his chest as he listened to his giggled and hugged his pudgy hips, feeling as if he was just slapped on the face by the sheer beauty that was this man on his arms and he was sure that if one day Shuu ever forgot how gorgeous he really was, he would be right there to remind him about it.

“I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for the amount of sin in this


End file.
